


A little Weird's Not all That Bad

by hmarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing Boys, Insecure Louis, M/M, Polyamory, Sexuality Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmarie/pseuds/hmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs a little help figuring out what he wants.</p>
<p>Or, four times where Louis is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Weird's Not all That Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenregent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenregent/gifts).



> Fun fact, it's harder to write Zouis than I ever thought it would be! 
> 
> Anyway...I hope you like it

It started off innocently enough, the first time Louis brought it up.

 

Zayn had never taken to someone as fast as he’d taken up with Louis. It was like they’d been destined to be partners in crime. They both loved Scooby Doo, comics, and causing mischief. And their freshmen year of college, Zayn’s room was directly across the hall from Louis.

 

So, the first time it happened, Zayn didn’t think much of it. Louis was laid out on Zayn’s floor, bouncing a soccer ball against the ceiling, trying his best to piss Liam, the upstairs neighbor, off enough to come downstairs.

 

“How’d you know?” Louis asked almost nonchalant, never stopping the soccer ball.

 

Zayn didn’t even stop his sketch, just gave a non-committal grunt before answering, “Know what?”

 

The ball didn’t thump against the ceiling again.

 

“You know…” Zayn stopped his sketch to face Louis, only to find Louis already staring at him. “That you liked both guys and girls?” Louis folded his hands in his lap, eyes eerily focused on Zayn’s face.

 

Zayn shrugged, “Dunno, I guess.” He ran his hand across the freshly shaved sides of his head. “I suppose it was when I realized I thought about Harry’s lips wrapped around my dick just as much as I thought about Perrie’s.”

 

Harry was Zayn’s long time friend. Harry had set Zayn and Perrie up on their first date. Harry had also been Zayn’s first real love.

 

“But what made you  finally  dump Perrie for Harry?” Louis spun the soccer ball around in his lap.

 

Honestly, Zayn only broke up with Perrie when she’d figured out he started seeing Harry more than her. Perrie was perfectly fine when Zayn split his time evenly, but once Zayn started to see Harry every day and Perrie once a week, she made him choose.

 

He didn’t choose her.

 

“I dunno, bro?” Zayn held his hands up for Louis to toss him the ball. “When she told me I had to choose, it didn’t feel right to choose her.” The ball clunked between his fingers when Louis tossed it to him.

 

“Were there other guys...besides Harry?” Louis made the same motion asking for the ball back.

 

“Umm, not really. No. It’s only ever really been Harry.” Zayn’s eyes darted around the room, he’d been trying—unsuccessfully—to not fall for Louis. 

 

It just doesn’t work, falling for straight guys. Sure, they all want to know what it’s like for a hot minute, but they never want to date. But Zayn couldn’t really resist Louis and his crazy blue eyes and if Zayn ever said he’d seen a girl with a better ass than Louis…you’d know he was lying.

 

“Why did you and Harry end things?” Louis tossed the ball at Zayn again.

 

Zayn shrugged as he grabbed the ball, Louis hadn’t thrown it very well. “We figured it was best since we aren’t at the same college.” Harry had been accepted to a photography school in New York. “We didn’t want to ruin the college experience for each other.”

 

“But, Harry just came and spent the weekend with you…” Louis trailed, Zayn wasn’t sure what he was hinting at.

 

So, Zayn asked.

 

“Where is this coming from? Do you want his number or something?” Zayn chucked the ball back a little harder than he’d meant to. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be comfortable giving Harry’s number to anyone, much less one of his new friends.

 

“What? No!” Louis stood and bounced the ball against the fake wood floor. “Just curious I guess.” Louis shuffled his feet and bounced the ball again. “You guys seem really happy together.” Louis nodded at the pictures on Zayn’s desk. “And he visits you, kind of a lot…Just, doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Harry and I will always be best friends. And like I said, I’ll always have a special connection with Harry. But, right now, we aren’t together.” Zayn stood as well, and took a few steps toward Louis.

 

“Yeah, got it.” Louis hurriedly backed away towards the door. “I’m gonna go see if Liam wants to kick the ball around a bit.” He said before almost running out of Zayn’s room.

 

Zayn’s eyes widened and his face screwed up, “ Weird ” He mumbled to himself.

 

\- - -

 

The second time it happened, Zayn kind of expected it.

 

Louis had been staring at him funny ever since he’d walked in on Zayn and Harry kissing on Zayn’s bed the last weekend Harry visited. It was nothing risqué, but it was on the heated side of tame. Harry had just licked into Zayn’s mouth and Zayn had just undone the button on Harry’s jeans when Louis barreled through the door with a “ZAY—oh shit. Sorry,” before he threw his elbow over his eyes and backed away from Zayn’s door.

 

Zayn was crashing in Louis’ room, preparing to write their English paper that neither of them had started. Zayn had just typed out his thesis and started his vast search for resources when he heard a quiet cough from Louis’ end of the bed.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

 

“So, Zayn.” Louis’ pencil tapped against his Macbook.

 

“Yes, Louis.” Zayn spun his pencil between his index and middle finger. He’d already grown impatient with Louis dancing around the topic since last Saturday.

 

“What’s it feel like?”

 

Zayn huffed and shook his head. Louis  had to quit fidgeting.

 

“What does what feel like, Louis? Writing a paper? Because that’s what we’re meant to be doing.” Zayn was a little more than irritated that Louis wanted to talk about this now when they’d both put this paper off until last minute because they were too busy dicking around, smoking weed, and playing pranks on Liam.

 

Zayn knew Louis was curious. The last time he brought Zayn’s sexuality up, it seemed like it was more than a passing question. Louis had always put on a confident front but Zayn could see right past it. Louis hadn’t found who he was yet.

 

“You know…kissing guys? Well, I guess I mean kissing Harry since you said it’s only ever been Harry—”

 

Zayn held up his hand to stop Louis from rambling. Louis never rambled. Louis sighed out of relief.

 

“S’the same, but different. I guess.” Zayn scratched his palm against the scruff on his chin in thought. “Not as gentle, I suppose.” Zayn mumbled.

 

“D’you think that’s all guys or just Harry?” Louis asked, his head cocked to the side.

 

Zayn laughed a bit at that. “I think it’s all guys. Harry’s not got an aggressive bone in his body.”

 

“Do you think your beard makes it different?” Louis leaned back against the wall, his paper all but forgotten.

 

“I’d imagine, but you’d have to ask Harry that. Not me.”  Louis had never actually spoken to Harry. Every time Harry visits Zayn, despite his best efforts, Zayn hardly ever sees Louis when Harry’s in town.

 

It’s weird. Zayn has been in this position before. People asking questions, wanting him to compare and contrast girls and guys. But Louis wasn’t confident in his questions. It was almost like Louis didn’t understand why he kept asking these questions. It seemed like Louis knew where this was heading, and he still wasn’t ready.

 

“Are you and Harry back together now? After this weekend…” Louis’ head fell back against the wall and he laced his fingers together in his lap. It looked like Louis was dreading the answer.

 

Zayn felt his cheeks redden and he cleared his throat. “Umm, no. It had just been awhile since we’d seen each other and we got caught up in a moment.” Zayn shrugged, he and Harry always got caught up in moments, it’s what made them Zayn and Harry.

 

It wasn’t like Zayn was afraid to look at Louis, he just never let himself. Louis was straight, so, a waste of time and a whole lot of hurt Zayn wanted to avoid. Imagine Zayn’s surprise when he watched Louis’ jaw clench right before he said: “Zayn. I think I want to kiss you.”

 

Zayn blinked a few times his mouth slightly open. Louis’ cheeks were the reddest Zayn had ever seen. He had his eyes shut, his fingers still twined in his lap and it looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

 

“Louis.” Zayn grabbed Louis’ wrist. “I don’t think you do.” He smiled to himself.

 

“I really do.” Louis finally opened his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it and I really want you to.”

 

“You want me…” Zayn closed his laptop and angled his body towards Louis, “to kiss you?” 

 

It was an odd sensation. The person you’ve been fantasizing about kissing for the past few months just up and blurting out they want to kiss you. No, wait. They want you to kiss them. Zayn had thought Louis had been flirting with him occasionally but he never thought it would lead to this conversation.

 

“Mmhmm. Yeah.” Louis sat up straight, shoulders pulled back and a look of determination on his face.

 

Zayn cocked an eyebrow, still a bit in disbelief. “Right now.” Zayn gestured across the room. “With no lead up, no music, or anything. Just like that?” 

 

He hadn’t meant for it to sound so condescending, and maybe Louis didn’t take it that way. But Zayn felt like a prick.

 

“I just want to see how feels. Just to compare.” Louis shrugged. “I don’t need the whole romantic experience or anything.”

 

Zayn’s sure Louis hadn’t meant  that to sound as rude as it did. But, Zayn was still a little offended that Louis didn’t want to experience that which was the Romance of a Zayn Malik kiss.

 

“Alright then. You want a real one or just a peck?” Zayn maneuvered himself off the bed and tried to figure out the best way to go about it.

 

“I think it has to be a proper, real one in order for me to really compare.” Louis’ cheeks turned a deeper red.

 

Zayn couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed his face. “C’mere, then.” Zayn pulled Louis to the edge of the bed by his ankle.

 

“Standing up?” Louis huffed and sounded almost offended. “You and Harry were sitting down.” His voice a soft mumble.

 

“Harry likes the romance.” Zayn grabbed Louis’ hands and pulled him to his feet. “You’re sure about this?” Zayn asked one last time as his hands cupped Louis’ jaw. 

 

Louis nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, been thinking about it since last week.” Zayn noticed Louis’ eyes were trained on his lips. “Ever since I walked in—.”

 

Zayn pressed his lips against Louis’. Didn’t even let him finish his sentence…shut him right up. Zayn didn’t want to think about Harry in this moment. Just Louis. Kissing Louis was different than Harry. Not better, not worse. Just different. Louis was timid. Zayn chalked it up to this being Louis’ first real kiss with another guy. 

 

One of Zayn’s hands trailed down Louis’ back resting right above his nice, round ass. Zayn wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think Louis would be ready for him to get a nice handful like he wanted to.

 

It was a nice kiss. Louis had told him no romance, just a proper kiss. Zayn did the gentlemanly thing and continued to follow Louis’ cues on what would be appropriate. Zayn was taken by surprise when he poked his tongue out just to test Louis’ reaction and Louis opened right up for him. Zayn’s tongue slid gently past Louis’. 

 

Zayn hadn’t known what to expect, it certainly wasn’t for Louis to moan and pull at Zayn’s hair, bringing their bodies even closer together. It took everything Zayn had to push Louis away by his lower body and rest their foreheads together. 

 

“See, not too bad, huh?” Zayn had a dopey smiley, his eyes half closed and his tongue touched his teeth.

 

Louis slowly opened his eyes wide and shook his head. “Nope.” His voice a weird, high pitch. “I—I gotta go.” He almost shouted as he darted for the door— his door.

 

“Louis!” Zayn shouted after him. “This is your room!” He called down the hall. 

 

It was too late. Louis had already threw open the door to the stairwell and was undoubtedly running to either hide in Liam’s room or just run away in general.

 

Zayn shook his head, gathered all his things, and went back to his room to finish his paper. “ So weird .” He mumbled to himself.

 

\- - -

 

It was a quick spiral after that first kiss. Zayn couldn’t stop himself from touching Louis anytime they were around each other. Not like, possessive touching. Just, Zayn’s arm would fall around Louis’ shoulders, his hand would rest between Louis’ shoulders when they walked. Zayn would trace Louis’ tattoos anytime they were sat close watching a film.

 

He couldn’t stop himself.

 

Zayn had always fallen in love too soon, been too caught up in the other person to worry about his own feelings. This thing with Louis was no different.

 

It was a Thursday night, the first time Louis broke Zayn’s heart. They were sprawled out on Zayn’s bed, Louis’ back nestled against Zayn’s chest, while Zayn’s fingers mindlessly traced the bird Louis had tattooed on his arm.

 

“I think we should go out.” Zayn said his breath ghosted across Louis’ neck. His hand slid down to Louis’ waist.

 

“We go out all the time!” Zayn felt Louis’ words huff against the skin of his arm. “We were just out last night.”

 

To be fair, they were out last night. But so was everyone else on the floor. It was a pub night; the entire floor went out together…as a group.

 

“I mean, like. Just us. We could get dinner or something.” Zayn shifted his body away from Louis, allowing him room to turn over, if he wanted. “If you wanted.”

 

Louis did turn over, his hands slipped into his pockets instead of touching Zayn. “And then what, catch a film after?” His eyebrows bunched together. Zayn knew right then he’d pushed too soon.

 

“No, just dinner.” Zayn pulled his arm away from Louis’ waist. “The pub food is always so greasy. We could get real food, like pasta or something.” Zayn tried his best to backtrack.

 

“I can’t.” Louis clenched his jaw. “I can’t go—that’s a date.” 

 

Zayn watched the panic spread across Louis’ face, his eyes wide, nostrils flared, and his eyebrows shot so high up his forehead they were hidden beneath his hair.

 

“It’s—it’s just dinner, Lou.” Zayn swallowed. “No big deal.” Zayn pushed himself as far away from Louis as possible, his back pressed up against the cold cement wall.

 

“It’s not ‘no big deal’” Louis imitated Zayn. Zayn hated when he did that. “You’re trying to take me on a date.” Louis sat up quickly, so fast the laptop almost went crashing to the floor.

 

“I just—we were just cuddled up watching a film. I don’t see what the big deal is!” Zayn grabbed for Louis’ wrist, he pulled it away at the last second. “I want to take you to  dinner , not make-out on the quad.”

 

They had talked about this. Louis still wasn’t sure what exactly he felt. He knew that he liked Zayn as more than a friend. But he also knew that he couldn’t handle the world finding out he had feelings for Zayn. Louis wasn’t even sure he wanted to deal with his feelings.

 

“It’s different when it’s just us!”  Louis pulled at his hair. “I’m okay when it’s just us.” He wasn’t even looking at Zayn.

 

“So you expect me to be your dirty little secret, is that what this is?” Zayn asked.

 

“What? No. You’re—it’s no—we’ve kissed one time!” Louis stood from his perch on the corner of the bed. “That hardly qualifies this as a dirty secret.”

 

The room was tense. They’d been avoiding this topic for weeks on end. They had only kissed the one time, Zayn was waiting for Louis to initiate another. Zayn needed reassurance that Louis was at least a little bit into him. But Louis refused to give him that.

 

“So you cuddle with Liam like that, whenever you two watch movies?”

 

“Wha—no! Just you.”

 

“So…you understand where my confusion is coming from?” Zayn walked towards Louis.

 

Zayn growled in frustration, his hands also pulling at his hair. It was safer for Zayn to pull his hair than reach for Louis, they’d had this argument before. Touching Louis always made it worse.

 

“I guess?” Louis scoffed. “I don’t understand why it’s so important to you…Why do people need to see it, why can’t it just be for us?”

 

“Why don’t you want people to see?”

 

“Because!” Louis never shouted in the dorms, this was the loudest he’d ever been. “I don’t even know. All I know is I have feelings for you. Why can’t that be enough?”

 

And that used to be enough, the day Louis admitted he had feelings for Zayn. He was so proud when Louis conquered his own greatest enemy, himself, and admitted it out loud. But Zayn was reaching the point where he needed more. He wanted to hold Louis’ hand while they walked to the pub last night. He wanted to press their lips together after they finished their shots of tequila. But he couldn’t. It was finally getting to him. He wanted to be Louis’ boyfriend.

 

“Because!” Zayn shouted right back. “Maybe I want to be seen out in public with the person I’m interested in. Flirt with him outside the walls of the dorm.” He walked closer to Louis, he gave in and cupped Louis’ jaw. “Call him my boyfriend.” Zayn whispered.

 

Louis turned away from Zayn’s touch. “Maybe you should call Harry then.” Louis sounded devastated as he turned and walked out of Zayn’s room.

 

Zayn stood there mortified at what had just happened. They had literally been spooned up, watching  The Avengers . How had it all gone downhill so fast? Zayn knew he pushed too hard. He paced around his room. Replaying everything that had just happened. Everything Louis said, every emotion that ran across his face, and Zayn was baffled by the fleeting comment, it was almost as if Louis meant it as a throw away. But it’s a sentiment he’s continued to bring up, Harry.

 

Louis had met Harry a few times, spent the weekends with them. Louis asked Harry questions about Zayn when they were younger. He also had the same conversation with Harry he once had with Zayn, about how he  knew .

 

Zayn couldn’t handle it anymore. He whipped out his phone typed out:  sry pls come back. And hit send before he could change his mind.

 

He watched as the three little dots continued to appear and disappear, as Louis was no doubt trying to make the best response possible. After what seemed like an eternity of watching those tormenting bubbles, “ k” popped up on Zayn’s screen

 

While Zayn waited for Louis to return from wherever he ran to every time he got scared. Zayn set the laptop up, found the exact spot he and Louis stopped watching the film, pulled his hair back up into a topknot and waited. Louis made it back a lot quicker than Zayn had expected. He’d probably only ran back into his own room

 

Louis nodded at Zayn when he came back, no ‘hello’, no ‘sorry’, or anything. He closed the door behind himself and made his way back over to the bed, his back straight up and down against the wall.

 

“One thing. I want to ask one thing, then we can forget it.” Zayn jumped on the spot next to Louis.

 

Louis pursed his lips, nodded, and waited.

 

“Why do you always bring Harry up…when we talk about this— us .” Zayn picked at a loose thread on the knee of his jeans.

 

“He makes you happy. He loves you.” Louis shrugged.

 

“But you make me happy too!” Zayn’s voice broke a bit. He hated being told what he felt.

 

Zayn was beyond confused. Louis pulled him one way then pushed him another, and it was giving Zayn whiplash.

 

“But you already love him.” Louis waved over all the pictures of Zayn and Harry together.

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t love you too.” 

 

“I can’t be the one that takes him from you. It’s not right. I wouldn’t feel right.” Louis grasped Zayn’s wrist. “I want what you have, I can’t take it away.”

 

“I can have it with you too, Louis!” Zayn kept his hands to himself, “I want to love you too.” He whispered.

\- - -

 

There was a large gap between the second and third time. The college had just returned from Christmas break, all the students were settling in to start the second semester—including the new transfer student Harry.

 

The third time Louis brought it up, it was slightly less awkward but way out of left field.

 

Harry had just begun to set up his side of the room he would now be sharing with Zayn while Zayn kicked back and booted up his old X-box. Harry had taken it with him because he needed a DVD player.

 

Louis sat cross-legged on the floor, impatiently waiting for the FIFA game to start when he tossed it out.

 

“Harry?” He started fidgeting around a bit. Something Louis tended to do when he was nervous. “What made you transfer? Zayn always made it seem like you loved NYU.”

 

Harry cleared his throat and spared a glance over to Zayn. Zayn had warned Harry about Louis and his curiosities. Warned Harry that Louis may ask him odd questions.

 

“I did. NYU is a lot of money if you change your mind about your major. BU has a great English program and is a bit cheaper for my parents.”

 

“So…” Louis flicked the hair from in front of his eyes. “Zayn didn’t have anything to do with your decision?”

 

“Louis.” Zayn warned.

 

Louis hadn’t shown any interest in Zayn since the day Zayn asked him on a date. He had shown plenty of interest in Zayn and Harry’s relationship, but never any in just Zayn himself. This question caught both Zayn and Harry off guard.

 

“It’s alright, I’m sure our parents think the same thing.” Harry continued to make his bed, fighting with the corners of the fitted sheet. “I mean, Zayn being here isn’t what made me want to transfer, but it made the decision easier.” Harry shrugged. “I’d been here so much visiting him, I already knew the campus and a lot of people. So, it made the most sense.”

 

“Are you two going to get back together?” Louis stared between Zayn and Harry.

 

Harry shrugged again. “I’m not sure we ever really broke up. Just, ventured off.”

 

“Zayn says you’ve dated other people while still dating each other. Do you still… do you wasnt to do that?”

 

Harry looked over to Zayn, at a loss for words.

 

“We haven’t, no.” Zayn took a minute to really look at Louis after he responded. Louis seemed relieved. He stopped fidgeting so much and relaxed back against the bed frame. “Not sure we’d be opposed to it…if we found the right person.” Zayn focused on Louis’ facial features, he tried to hide his blush by pulling his t-shirt up over his nose.

 

Of all the things Louis could have brought up to throw Zayn for a loop. It seemed like he was possibly interested in trying out a relationship with Zayn and Harry. And all this time, Zayn had just thought Louis was trying to figure out if he were gay, straight or bi. Not that he wanted to try an open relationship.

 

“What have you looked for in the past? How do you know a third person will work out with the both of you?” Louis still had his shirt across his face.

 

“Umm.” Harry cleared his throat. “Usually, it’s someone who finds us both attractive. And vice-versa.” Harry finished making his bed. “Doesn’t mind sharing, or at the very least, participating in  activities with us.” Harry slowly walked over Zayn’s chair and sunk down into his lap.

 

“Is that…something you’re interested in, Louis?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and waited for Louis to look at him. When Louis finally made eye contact, Zayn continued on, “Being in a relationship with the both of us?” Zayn’s palm rubbed up and down Harry’s back. They hadn’t discussed this, he and Harry. But Harry had mentioned in the past how he had liked Louis and thought he was a great and was glad Zayn had found him.

 

Louis finally let the t-shirt drop, his face was still red, but he was apparently over trying to hide it. “I don’t know. Maybe?” He put the controller down, FIFA completely forgotten. “You make each other really happy, and I want to be happy with someone…” He trailed, and inhaled a deep breath. “And, the one time we kissed, was decent enough, not like Earth-shattering, but I could see myself—”

 

Zayn held up a hand to cut Louis off again. “Louis, nothing has to be decided now. Take some time, think over what you really want, Harry and I aren’t going anywhere, and we also aren’t looking for anyone else.” Zayn reassured Louis.

 

Harry sat in Zayn’s lap, a wide Cheshire cat grin creeping across his face.

 

Louis abruptly stood, shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled, “I gotta go.” Before running out of the door that now belonged to Zayn and Harry.

 

Harry’s dimples set deep and his eyes sparkled as he watched the door slam closed. “I like him.” 

 

“So  weird. ” Zayn mumbled into the skin of Harry’s neck.

 

\- - -

 

The fourth time the subject came up, it was also a first time.

 

Zayn, Harry, and Louis had all gone to the movies, as a date. Zayn sat in between each of his boyfriends. Not their usual seating arrangement, but Louis had been a little off all day. Not wanting Harry to hold his hand, buy his popcorn, or even try a bite of his peanut butter pie at dinner.

 

It was on what seemed like Louis’ fifteenth sigh throughout the entire movie Zayn leaned over and harshly whispered, “What’s your problem, don’t like the movie?”

 

“Movie’s fine.” Louis mumbled back, his hand jammed in the bucket of popcorn Harry eventually paid for.

 

“You’re sure?” Zayn leaned in closer to Louis’ ear, the stubble of his beard softly grazed Louis cheek.

 

“Mmhmm, yeah.” Louis nodded and continued to angrily chomp his popcorn.

 

Zayn placed his hand in the middle of Louis’ thigh, his thumb rubbed soft circles against the denim of Louis’ jeans. If Zayn didn’t know any better, he’d have thought Louis whimpered at the touch.

 

The movie continued on, Zayn left his hand on Louis’ thigh and had his other hand playing with the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. Louis continued to fidget and Harry had passed out about an hour into the film, his head rested against Zayn’s shoulder.

 

Zayn moved his hand up higher on Louis’ thigh, and really gave it a good squeeze. “You sure everything’s all right?” Zayn’s lips right against his ear again. “Doesn’t seem like it.” He placed a quiet kiss against Louis’ temple.

 

The breath Louis took in was loud and long, Zayn knew then something was bothering him. 

 

“C’mon. Out with it.”  He continued in the hushed whisper. It’s not like there was anyone in the theatre. The film was in its last week everybody had already seen it.

 

Louis spun in his seat, his entire body faced Zayn. “I think I’m ready, to…you know.” Louis brought his thumb to his mouth to pull at a hangnail.

 

Zayn felt his heart race and the blood rush to his cock. Louis hadn’t been ready for three months. Both he and Harry had agreed they wouldn’t push him, they’d let him make up his mind. But it all just seemed so sudden.

 

“You’re ready to…have sex,” Zayn shrugged his shoulder to start Harry’s wake up processes. “Tonight?” He paused again. “You’ve been grumpy all night and barely let Harry touch you.”

 

Louis continued to nod, “Yeah, I think. I mean. Can we leave? Talk about this in the dorm?” He stood, like he knew there was no way Zayn would tell him no.

 

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave a lazy stretch. “What’d I miss?” He asked, voice hoarse and grumbly.

 

The air around all three of them changed, surely Harry could sense it. Zayn’s skin was crawling with the need to get back to the dorm. Not even to have sex for the first time, just to talk about Louis possibly being ready.

 

“We’re leaving.” Zayn sat the popcorn bucket down on the floor and pulled a Harry’s wrist to get him up faster.

 

“We can’t leave!” Harry protested. “The film’s not even over.” Harry might have been arguing, but he also sat his bucket on the ground.

 

Zayn pulled Harry by the wrist, “You’ve been asleep for the last 45 minutes! We’re leaving.” Zayn had his other hand on Louis’ lower back as they walked out of the theatre.

 

“Zayn!” Harry grunted when Zayn pushed him out of the door. “We’re on a date.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, this time Louis let him.

 

Louis finally spoke up, “I need to talk to you…both. In private.” Zayn caught the pleading look in Louis’ eye. 

 

Harry must have noticed the look as well, he replied with a dejected “Okay.”

 

The walk back to the dorm was a silent one. Harry asked about the movie a few times, Zayn would respond with short, clipped answers. Zayn hated when people fell asleep in a movie and expected him to fill in the blanks. Harry knew better. 

 

Louis gave him a few answers his attempt to make up for being so odd earlier in the night.

 

Zayn and Harry attempted not to fall back into their relationship when Harry first transferred schools. They kept everything in their room separate, they didn’t share clothes, and they didn’t spend every waking minute together, that lasted about a month before Louis pointed out how miserable the both looked.

 

Upon their decision to get back into a relationship, they’d pushed their beds together in the back corner of their room. It was a smart decision on their part, because not too long after, Louis admitted he wanted to try to be in a committed relationship with the both of them. The giant bed made their sleepovers much more comfortable.

 

They walked into the room, the bed looked even larger to Zayn now that Louis thought he might be ready. Zayn swallowed his excitement down, he would wait for Louis to give him the okay.

 

“So…” Louis trailed as he made his way over to the bed.” He gave a small jump before sitting directly in the middle. “How’s it work?” Louis rubbed his palm against the blanket.

 

Harry and Zayn shared a quick glance, Zayn silently telling Harry to let Louis work it out. And hopefully Harry wouldn’t try to tell a bad joke.

 

“How’s what work?” Harry asked before joining Louis on the bed, Zayn still lingered at the edge.

 

Zayn watched Louis’ cheeks turn red and the words run through his mind before he strung them all together.

 

“You…” Louis took a deep breath. “Sex. Between the two of you.” He almost whispered.

 

They had watched a few videos together when Louis first started questioning his sexuality. He wanted to know how it all worked, what went where and how it got  in  there. Louis knew how sex between the two of them worked, he’d watched them before. That wasn’t what he really wanted to ask. Zayn sat on the other side of Louis, his hand stroked up and down his back, letting him know it was okay to get it out at his own pace.

 

Louis stared at his hands, his cheeks beet red, and his fingers laced together. He swallowed one last time before asking, “How will it work between you two.” He paused again. “And me.” Louis finally looked up from his fingers to Zayn’s face.

 

“Well, babe.” Zayn cupped a hand over Louis’ jaw. He made eye contact with Harry. “It’s really how you’re going to be comfortable. This isn’t just your first time with us, it’s your first time ever, right?” Zayn needed to clarify just how important this decision was.

 

Louis gave a weak nod.

 

“Obviously, we’d love to both be here, but if you’d be more comfortable with just me, or just Harry,” Zayn offered. “That’s perfectly fine. It’s your show now.”

 

Louis smiled. “I think I want it to just be you…” Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry. “I want Harry to be here too, but. I want you to be the one that does it.”

 

“You want me to just watch?” Harry asked. Zayn watched as Harry leaned in to mouth at Louis’ neck.

 

Louis moaned and his head tipped back. “No, nono.” Louis’ hand cupped the back of Harry’s head to keep him at his neck. “You can—I just—your cock is massive.” 

 

Zayn laughed at that, Harry was much thicker than Zayn. It took Zayn a few times to get used to it and actually prefer to bottom for Harry. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis’ who still had his eyes shut so tight it looked like it hurt.

 

“Gotta tell Harry what to do, babe.” Zayn said when he pulled back to tug Louis’ shirt over his head. “Otherwise, he’s just going to watch.” Zayn captured Louis’ lips in another kiss, this one much less tame. Louis’ lips parted immediately for Zayn. Zayn, ever the tease, kissed each lip before his tongue finally slid between Louis’ swollen lips.

 

The three of them kissed for what seemed like forever, Harry had surely left marks all up and down Louis’ neck while they were waiting on Louis to give them guidelines. Louis eventually began to lean back, his hands gripped tightly in Zayn’s t-shirt.

 

“He can touch.” Louis looked up at Zayn with heavy lidded eyes. “Only touch.” Louis’ hips thrust up against Zayn’s thigh.

 

“I like to touch.” Harry grinned. And just to prove it, slid his hands up the insides of Louis’ legs before undoing his jeans. “I can touch  all night.” Harry mumbled against the soft skin of Louis’ stomach.

  
Zayn laughed again and cupped his palm against Louis’ erection and pressed their lips together one more time. “ So weird.”


End file.
